


What It's Like To Have A True Friend

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Background) Minor Sans/Toriel (Undertale), Acceptance, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Advice, Anxious Sans (Undertale), AroAce Papyrus (Undertale), Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Papyrus (Undertale), Asexual Character, Asexual Papyrus (Undertale), Asexual Sans (Undertale), Asexuality, Attraction, Best Friends, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Biromantic Sans (Undertale), Blushing Sans (Undertale), Caring, Caring Grillby (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Closeted Character, Dating, Flirty Sans (Undertale), Flustered Sans (Undertale), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Friend Grillby (Undertale), Good Friend Sans (Undertale), Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Heteroromantic, Heteroromantic Character, Heteroromantic Grillby (Undertale), Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Grillby (Undertale), Heterosexuality, Infatuation, M/M, Mentioned Toriel (Undertale), Misunderstanding, One-Sided Attraction, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Scared Sans (Undertale), Understanding, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), aroace, aroace character, biromantic, biromantic character, kind of, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Sans has a heavy crush on a certain waiter. What he doesn't realize is how the waiter truly feels about him. A bit of drama ensues.
Relationships: (One-Sided) Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Grillby & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans
Kudos: 2





	What It's Like To Have A True Friend

Sans sweated non-existant drops in his underarms. Today was the day he decided to meet the one person he has true feelings for. He just hoped he will be able to sneak out and not have to tell Papyrus anything. He didn't think he would be capable of handling it at the moment. All the feelings... they were too much to deal with already.

He sat on his usual barstool, waiting for the one and only waiter in the restaurant. The skeleton drummed his phalanges on the counter over and over to calm himself down. The heat of the restaurant soothed him after a while. Finally, he regained enough confidence to want to confess to Grillby. He was sick of concealing himself for so long. 2 years, to be exact. Always had the 'hots' for Grillbz. Heh. Sans couldn't help joking to himself for further comfort.

The skeleton just hoped that Grillby would feel the same.

Finally, the fiery waiter appeared from the back room and had a clean napkin in his hand. It seemed that Sans forgot to ask for one. Now was the perfect chance for a confession. He didn't even care about the other customers from that point on. He wanted to jump straight to the chase.

"*ey, thanks for the napkin, grillbz." Sans took it from the man's scorching hand.

"..." Grillby gestured back to him. Grillby never wants to talk in front of a lot of people. It is not his thing.

"*h-hey, uh... do you mind if i confess something?" Sans was starting to feel sick and nervous.

Grillby nodded.

"*u-uh... s-so, did you know that i deeply care about you?" 'Damnit Sans! You had one job and you blew it! Looks like you'll have to try again!' His mind screamed.

Grillby understood how close they are, but he wasn't getting the whole picture of what Sans was trying to express. Yet. He raised an eyebrow.

Sans sighed. Things got a little serious for him. "Grillby. I think I love you. It's been a couple years since I've been feeling that way." The short skeleton never felt as nervous before as he did then.

Grillby let Sans know that he wanted this to be talked about with him after work. Alone. Sans's soul was beating fast. What did Grillby have in store for him?

The fiery man left back in the kitchen, finishing the rest of the orders.

Sans's hands were tight fists remaining on the countertop. He stared straight ahead. How could a single confession cause so much worry and stress? Why was Grillby acting this way? Yeah, he disrupted the man's job, but he usually was always capable of communicating to him just fine. Was this subject sensitive for Grillby? Maybe something bad happened to him. Toriel seemed fine with this kind of talk all the time. He never told her about how he feels about Grillby, though. The whole situation was merely a mess for the poor skelebro.

Speaking of skelebros, Sans made the mistake(soon a blessing) of telling his younger brother, Papyrus, about this silly conundrum. Papyrus assured that it was okay to feel for two different people as long as you felt true love for one of them. Sans wasn't sure whether he'd been having a simple crush over Grillby, or if it's something real. He knew that he and Toriel have been having something special of a relationship, but he wasn't sure if he would take it that far with Grillby. All he knew was that Papyrus is correct. Maybe he knew more than he let on. That's very crazy since Papyrus has no interest in that kind of stuff whatsoever. But, what he said didn't make it any less incorrect.

The restaurant was closing for the day. Sans finished his ketchup barely before Grillby had to lock the doors from the outside. Sans regretted quickly drinking the ketchup. He felt sicker than ever before. He sworn his skull looked pale green when Sans glanced at himself on a clean, empty wine glass. His fists were still on the table, tighter than all the bones connected to his sockets. Grillby took a barstool after he was finished with cleaning the restaurant, then he placed it across from where Sans was sitting. Grillby sat down, then their eyes never averted during the whole conversation.

"Sans, the reason why I wanted us to talk this way is because no one else has to know your business." Grillby talked for the first time in a long while.

"*heh, fair enough, grillbz..." Sans tried to be his cool self.

"Sans." Grillby sighed. "You can talk to me truthfully. Don't brush this off like that was nothing. You said you love me, right?"

Sans closed his eyesockets, then he opened them as he reluctantly answered, "... Yes. That is what I said."

"Well... I'm sorry to break it to you, my dear friend, but I don't feel that way about you at all." The fiery man admitted. "I always seen you as a friend. A close relative, possibly. But never have I thought of you as a lover."

Sans felt like his soul was wrenched from his body. "S-So... you don't like me all that much anymore? Do you not want to be friends?"

"Of course not!" Grillby shook his head. "That would be preposterous!"

"So... you haven't changed about anything? I didn't traumatize you at all?" Sans wanted to bite his fingernails... but realized he didn't have any.

"If I got traumatized by your innocent crush towards me, then I would be the one to need help, not you, Sans." Grillby assured. "Your heart cannot help who it wants to choose at the time being, even if it ends up being false or leading you to false results."

That made sense to Sans. "O-Okay. So, we're still friends?"

"Still friends." Grillby beamed as he clasped his fiery hand on his skeleton friend's shoulder blade. "So, I don't want you to feel like you've done something wrong. You didn't at all. I am glad you told me the truth and got it over with. Otherwise, if you were still drooling for me while Toriel was witnessing it all, there would've had to been a lot of explaining to do."

"*heh, true, grillbz. *true dat." Sans calmed down for good as he slumped lazily against the counter. He never realized he was sitting upright for once without slouched shoulders.

Wow. He really was a trainwreck.

"*i would never want to anger my even bigger crush, Toriel." Sans scratched the back of his neck. He got up from his barstool as he told Grillby it was time for him to go. He turned around facing the exit. Before he could've taken a step forward, Grillby seized him by his elbow. "Wait, Sans."

"*hm? *what is it, grillbz?"

"I hope you work it out great with Toriel. I will back you up at all costs whether you both get together or not. And don't worry about me too much. I will find my own woman someday. Hopefully." He and Sans had a good old laugh.

"*well, i hope so too. *have a good day, grillby." Sans waved. Grillby did the same as Sans exited out the restaurant.

Sans was thinking on what Papyrus said and helped him with. Usually Sans, the older brother of the two, helps Papyrus first before anything, but he supposed he could get used to Papyrus helping him once in a while. They are brothers who are seriously close and take care of each other greatly. They are the skelebros.

Papyrus is always right.

Almost.


End file.
